Animals
Animals are available to purchase in the store. The player can buy them with either cash or coins. When they gain a new one in their zoo, they can either give it a name and there are no genders. If the player wants to start a new family, they'll need to breed a Champion family. There are four types of classifications: common, rare, very rare and champion. If the player breeds a Champion family, he/she can start a new family. Fundable animals require purchasing to unlock them. To get them for free, the player must go to the zoo grade and then tap the fundable animals (a plus sign above the word; for example like "Anglerfish"). However, they've locked this, because the player can't get it for free, because they must purchase it in the Scuba Divers update. Animals with a * means it's a limited edition. Wild Plains Animals * Gazelle * Giraffe * Zebra * Baboon * Rhino * Cheetah Wild Winter Animals * Puffin * Reindeer * Sea Lion * Ermine * Winter Goose * Yeti Wild Insect 1 Animals * Monarch Butterfly * Grasshopper * Dragonfly * Praying Mantis * Bumblebee * Ladybird Wild Europe Animals * Brown Bear * European Hedgehog * European Hare * Chamois * Wolverine * Jackal Wild Africa 1 Animals * Guineafowl * Striped Polecat * Mantled Guereza * Pangolin * Dik Dik * Kori Bustard Wild America 1 Animals * Vicuna * Capybara * Texas Longhorn * Timber Rattlesnake * Raccoon * Trogon Wild Asia 1 Animals * Wild Water Buffalo * Malayan Tapir * Wild Yak * King Cobra * Caracal * White Cheeked Gibbon Wild Australia 1 Animals * Numbat * Wombat * Frilled Lizard * Cassowary * Eaglehawk * Wallaby Wild Endangered 1 Animals * Spotted Owl * Ivory Woodpecker * Tricolored Blackbird * Raso Lark * Elegant Sunbird * Caledonian Owlet Wild Endangered 2 Animals * Pocket Gopher * Barbary Sheep * Iguana * Long Beaked Echidna * Philippine Tarsier * Glass Tree Frog Wild Rainforest Animals * Chameleon * Lemur * Koala * Toucan * Monkey * Jaguar Wild Prairie Animals * Beaver * Fox * Emu * Red-Tailed Hawk * Red Panda * Bison Wild Desert Animals * Tortoise * Meerkat * Kangaroo * Ostrich * Bobcat * Camel Wild Mythical 2 Animals * Rampaca * Honey Baardvark * Baku Spirit * Walrus Bear * Kirin * Unicorn Wild Marsh Animals * Otter * Platypus * Flamingo * Crocodile * Hippo * Anaconda Wild Dinosaur Animals * Stegosaurus * Gallimimus * Ankylosaurus * Velociraptor * Edmontonia * T-Rex Wild Forest Animals * Elk * Boar * Moose * Gorilla * Panther * Panda Wild Extinct 1 Animals * Giant Moa * Moeritherium * Quagga * Tasmanian Wolf * Dodo Bird * Saber-Tooth Wild Aviary 1 Animals * Kingfisher * Hornbill * Roadrunner * Condor * Black Crowned Crane * Kiwi Wild Extinct 2 Animals * Phororhacos * Giant Sloth * Woolly Rhino * Horned Turtle * Elephant Bird * Mammoth Wild Aviary 2 Animals * Quail * Hummingbird * Great Horned Owl * Kookaburra * Heron * Bird of Paradise Wild Arctic Animals * Seal * Penguin * Walrus * Arctic Fox * Arctic Wolf * Polar Bear Wild Mountain Animals * Ram * Lynx * Alpaca * Ibex * Cougar * Eagle Wild Jungle Animals * Peacock * Sloth * Kinkajou * Chimp * Python * Bengal Tiger Wild Grassland Animals * Aardvark * Honey Badger * Elephant * Hyena * Vulture * Lion Wild Tropical Animals * Orangutan * Parrot * Tasmanian Devil * Komodo Dragon * Tree Kangaroo * Flying Fox Wild Prehistoric Animals * Dilophosaurus * Triceratops * Parasaurolophus * Diprotodon * Pterodactyl * Diplodocus Wild Crossbreed Land 3 Animals * Owl Ermine * Winged Aardvark * Arctic Jaguar * Dragon Dino * Flying Cat * Vultaffe Wild Crossbreed Land 4 Animals * Walrus Bird * Parrot Fisher * Laughing Ape * Giant Kirin * Wolf Devil * Dino Boar Wild Crossbreed Land 5 Animals * Quagga Ram * Hopping Crane * Lynx Frog * Mythical Gazelle * Giant Elk * Owlangutan Wild Crossbreed Land 6 Animals * Penguin Crawl * Catalope * Flying Bear * Hippoguana * Heronzee * Mythical Gorilla Wild Crossbreed Land 7 Animals * Horned Platypus * Owl-Odile * Panda Spirit * Magic Mammoth * Rhino Corn * African Peacock Wild Unique Animals * Griffin* * Robot Cow* * Dragon* * Tiger Quoll* Wild Aquatic 1 Animals * Great White Shark * Swordfish * Manta Ray * Dolphin * Octopus * Jellyfish Wild Aquatic Bonus Pack Animals * Giant Seahorse * Isopod * Leviathan * Loch Ness * Merdog * Sea Monster Wild Aquatic 2 Animals * Orca * Sea Turtle * Seahorse * Electric Eel * Hammerhead * Blue Whale Wild Aquatic 3 Animals * Marlin * Pufferfish * Orange Bubble Fish * Clownfish * Manatee * Sperm Whale Wild Aquatic 4 Animals * Betta Fish * Narwhal * Squid * Starfish * Unicorn Fish * Yellow Tang Wild Aquatic 5 Animals * Kraken * Cthulhu * Kappa * Kelpie * Chinese Sturgeon * Water Dragon Wild Aquatic 6 Animals * Catfish * Dragon Moray Eel * Koi * Suckerfish * Sea Snake * Leafy Sea Dragon Wild Aquatic 7 Animals * Dragonet * Sea Cucumber * Reef Shark * Barracuda * Crab * Vampire Squid Wild Aquatic Endangered Animals * Sawfish * Humpback Whale * Dugong * Anglerfish * Humphead Wrasse * Acadian Redfish Wild Scuba Divers 1 Animals * Scuba Lemur * Scuba Baboon * Scuba Chameleon * Scuba Koala * Scuba Meerkat * Scuba Otter Wild Scuba Divers 2 Animals * Scuba Hippo * Scuba Polar Bear * Scuba Tiger * Scuba Giraffe * Scuba Lion * Scuba Reindeer Wild Newly Discovered Animals * Jeweled Squid * Siphonophore * Deep-sea Hatchetfish * Batfish * Dumbo Octopod * Yeti Crab Wild Aquatic 8 Animals * Butterfly Fish * Trunkfish * Dog-faced Puffer * Sargassum Fish * Angelfish * Stargazer Wild Fantastic Ocean Animals * Kissing Gourami * Frill Shark * Nudibranch * Flying Fish * Frogfish * Brittle Star Wild Deep Sea Animals * Sea Robin * Rattail * Ocean Sunfish * Pelican Eel * Chimaera Fish * Lizard Octopus Wild Spectacular Sea Animals * Piranha * Handfish * Mahi Mahi * Bearded Ghoul Fish * Sea Swallow * Blue Assessor Wild Indo-Pacific Animals * Annularis Angelfish * Royal Dottyback * Blue Spot Grouper * Longhorn Cowfish * Prickly Shark * Prawn Goby Wild Prehistoric Sea 1 Animals * Helicoprion * Ammonite * Diplocaulus * Placodus * Bananogmius * Goblin Shark Wild Prehistoric Sea 2 Animals * Hesperornis * Leedsichthys * Henodus Chelyops * Cambrian Monster * Ichthyosaur * Pteraspis Wild Crossbreed Aquatic 1 Animals * Crab Shark * Dog-faced Dolphin * Seer Swordfish * Octopod Fish * Trunkfish Ray * Tube Jellyfish Wild Crossbreed Aquatic 2 Animals * Butterfly Horse * Batness * Angler Assessor * Flying Dugong * Giant Chimaera * Hatchet Bug Wild Crossbreed Aquatic 3 Animals * Squid Whale * Bearded Sugong * Orca Octopod * Siphon Turtle * Star Hand * Saw Whale Wild Halloween Special Aquatic Animals * Zombie Shark * Vampire Dolphin * Zombie Swordfish * Vampire Octopus * Zombie Manta Ray * Vampire Jellyfish Wild Crossbreed Aquatic 4 Animals * Funny Fish * Mer Mahi * Hammer Snail * Sea Snail * Horse Shark * Puffer Sunfish Wild Crossbreed Aquatic 5 Animals * Bubble Shark * Dent Fish * Cat Whale * Squid Net * Walking Manatee * Koi Marlin Wild Crossbreed Aquatic 6 Animals * Giant Rattail * Tentacled Crab * Sucker Squid * Star Kelpie * Angel Sturgeon * Dragon Tang Wild Crossbreed Aquatic 7 Animals * Kraken Dragon * Legendary Fish * Unicorn Robin * Squid Fish * Kappa Robin * Dragon Fish Wild Crossbreed Aquatic 8 Animals * Dragon Sturgeon * Tang Star * Angel Sucker * Kelpie Crab * Squid Dragon * Octopod Tail Wild Crossbreed Aquatic 9 Animals * Koi Narwhal * Frog Marlin * Man-O-Net * Bat Whale * Hatchet Loch Ness * Magic Fish